Canada x Reader: Don't Leave Me
by canadianrainbows0919
Summary: You wanted to end it. But when Matthew comes to stop you, you find out something that you desperately needed to know. Then, your not so sad anymore. a songfic idea I've had in my head forever! please review and enjoy!


**Oh look! Another Canada x Reader, what a coincidence. Anyway, this one is a songfic, and it will also be kinda feelsy (idk I write feelsy stuff the best). So, Canada x Depressed! Reader, here we go. Btw, I really highly recommend listening to this song while/before you read this. You don't have to; the lyrics will just make more sense if you do.**

**Song: Drop the Poptart (idk why it's called that, it has nothing to do with poptarts.)**

**Artist: deadmau5 and Colleen D'Agostino (Moreaux)**

**Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

**~CanadianRainbows **

.:Don't Leave Me:.

_Breathe it in now,_

_Then breathe it out._

_Let the air flow over me_

_Up high can you tell me what you see?_

Her breathing was heavy, like she was out of breath. Trudging through the thick snow, no one should've been out as late and as cold as it was.

_But she was._

(f/n) was finally going to do it tonight. After all the pain, she just couldn't live anymore. Outside was a blizzard, and all she was wearing was a (f/c) thin hoodie with ripped jeans and sneakers. It was late, and her whole body was numb from the freezing cold and snow. It didn't bother (f/n), though.

(f/n) stopped at a rocky cliff, covered in white and slippery ice. The rush of freezing water mixed with white wind and snowflakes collided with her ears, calming yet terrifying her at the same time. She sat down in the deep snow, shivering as she looked into the black waters down below. (f/n) was about to launch herself off the cliff when a small call that could be heard over the raging wind and snow, stopping her dead in her tracks as she recognized that voice belonged to Matthew.

_This life, is it more than just a dream?_

_Look at me now,_

_Then look away._

_Can you tell me what to do?_

Matthew knew she was going to do it tonight. He _had_ to stop her; he couldn't lose his (f/n). It would have been like losing a part of himself. Matthew knew where she would be, he had followed her here in a desperate attempt to save her; to pull her out of that dark world she .was trapped in, the dark world (f /n) so desperately wanted to leave. He found her about to lunge off that icy cliff, into the deadly, freezing waters so far down below. Matthew had to stop her, screaming her name as loud as he could through the howling blizzard as frozen tears made their way down his cold cheeks.

_Your eyes, they no longer speak for you._

_Inside, tell me where you hide the truth._

_Inside, where you hide the truth._

(f/n) stopped, giving him enough time to run up behind her and trap her in his arms before she could take a step further. Her (e/c) eyes were red and puffy from crying, and snowflakes tangled with her (h/l), silky (h/c) hair. "You don't have to do this, (f/n), it's not the way to solve your problems" he choked out, as she set her forehead in his chest. "But it is a way to get rid of them, Mattie." (f/n) said sadly.

(f/n) had started crying now, and Matthew had done the same. "Please don't leave me, (f/n), _please_." He pleaded desperately. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered, barely audible. "I know you really want to end it, (f/n), I know. But it gets better, I promise. I'll help you get over this, we'll do it together." He choked, pleading for her to realize that _someone _would miss her. (f/n) had broken down now, sobbing in his arms, hearing Matthew plead for her not to go.

"Please (f/n), don't do it."

"Why, Matthew?"

"Because I love you." He said, pressing his chapped lips to her cold, yet soft ones.

_If you want me to stay,_

_I want you to know,_

_You can never, ever leave me alone._

(f/n) had needed to hear those words for so long. And, because of those words, she realized that she would have been missed. (f/n) didn't want to leave Matthew. So she kissed back, tears still rolling down her cheeks. They broke apart, and (f/n) looked at Matthews pleading violet eyes, the snow in is sandy blonde hair, the way his cheeks were still wet from crying. "Don't worry Matthew, I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this together."

Matthew felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. He hugged her close to him as she shivered from the cold. "Just please don't leave me alone." (f/n) pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_If you want me to stay,_

_I need you to know,_

_I can't,_

_I can never let you go._

_Oh, I can never let you go._

Matthew cupped her cheek, bringing her closer, until the gap between them was closed. Nothing mattered right now, not the fact that they were outside in a blizzard, or that it was really late. He had saved his (f/n), and that was all that mattered right now. They broke away a few moments later, and Matthew pulled her to him again. "Never in a million years (f/n), I'll never let you go."

**Okay, this idea has been in my head FOREVER. I finally got around to writing it XD.**

**Yeah, feels, I know.**

**This one was so much better than my last Canada x reader…**

**I cried writing the rough draft cuz I put this song on repeat writing it and well…**

**The feels got to meh…**

**Welp, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Ciao~!**

**~CanadianRainbows **


End file.
